The Roseland Queen
by Leslie Garcia
Summary: It is one horrible day for the Maple family.Why?Because the king of Roseland is planning to destroy the kingdom Petal Rose.What will happen?


It was one stormy morning.Princess May was having breakfast with her family.When all the sudden,the King of the Kingdom Roseland appear in the Kingdom of Petal rose.The King of Roseland name was Andrew Hayden.King Andrew wanted to destroy the whole kingdom of Petal Rose.After hearing the attack on Petal Rose,May's family went outside.King Norman Maple told the 18 year old king what he was doing to the kingdom?King Andrew saw Princess May Maple.King Andrew fell in love with Princess May.King Andrew told them that he was attacking them for a war.Princess May said, "Why are you doing this to us???You can do it to another kingdom but not ours!!!!If you leave,we will give you whatever you want!!!"King Andrew thought about it.He said, "I have a deal with you guys.It's destroy Petal Rose or I take Princess May Maple with me and she becomes my wife."The king,queen,princess,and prince didn't like it.Princess May wanted to save her Kingdom.So Princess May said, "I will marry you and become the Queen of Roseland and live with you for the rest of life."King Norman,Queen Caroline,and Prince Max said, "NO MAY!!!!DON'T DO IT!!!"Princess May told them, "It's the only way to save the kingdom I have to do this."King Andrew said, "Excellent."King Andrew took Princess May.May's family was crying of May.After Princess May's depart,everyone was crying and King Drew was happy.He knew very shortly that he was going to be a husband and a father.While thinking of that,he was making a evil face.Princess May was crying that she almost pass out.Shortly after 1 hour,May and Drew got to Roseland.King Drew showed Princess May his room and told her that she was going to sleep with him.Princess May said, "No."King Drew told her that if she didn't sleep with him,he will ruined Petal Rose.Princess May said, "Then I will sleep with you."King Drew was delighted about May sleeping with him."

2 weeks have passed since princess May left her kingdom.While living with the king for 2 weeks,May fell in love with King Andrew.On one morning,princess May woke up and went to get dress for breakfast.While changing,Princess May felt bad.She wanted to throw up real bad.Then she remembered what her mom said to her. "May,I need to tell you something important said Caroline.Yeah mom.What is it said May.I need to tell you this in case you get pregnant.You know when your pregnant by if you want to throw up real bad said Caroline.Why do I need to know this said May.You need to know this if you get pregnant.I want you to remember this for your entire life said Caroline.I will said May."After remembering this,May started to cry and shouted, "NO!!!!!"The servants went to check May.The servant name was Jasmine.Jasmine said to May, "Your highness,what is the problem?"May told her, "Nothing.I just had a nightmare." Jasmine told May, "It's alright.Everyone gets nightmares.Now get dress.King Andrew is waiting for you in the dining room." May got changed and went to eat breakfast.While eating breakfast,May told Drew that she needed to tell him something important.Drew said, "What is it sweetheart?"May told Drew, "I am pregnant with your child."Drew nearly choke his food.Drew told May, "When did you found out?"May told him, "I just found out."Drew was excited.He told her, "May,this is one of the happiest day in my life."May said, "Really?"Drew said, "Yes.I have been dreaming about this for 2 weeks."May said,I don't know if this child is going to make me happy."Drew said, "Don't say nonsense.You will always be my baby girl."May said, "Aww.Thanks.And you will always be my baby boy."

2 days passed since May told Drew that she was pregnant.Today was the day King Drew and Princess May were going to say that a royalty is on there way.At 12:30 P.M.,King Drew and Princess May went outside there big balcony.May told Drew, "Are you sure you want to tell the kingdom that a royalty is on there way?" Drew said, "Yes sweetheart.I want to kingdom to know and while on it I will tell them that the wedding is in 1 month."May said, "Okay."Drew said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages,we have two announcements to make!The first one is that a new royalty is coming to Roseland in 9 months!They will be the new member of the Hayden family in 9 months!"May said, "The new member will be a baby!I am excepting a baby!King Andrew is the father of the new royalty!"Drew said, "And for the last announcement,May and I will get married in two months!During those two months,we will select the best baker,best decorator,and best food maker for the wedding!That's all of the announcements for this month!See all of you guys in 2 months."The announcements finish and it was time for May to practice piano.Drew told May, "You know that you play the piano fantastic?You are the only one I know that plays the piano beautiful." May said, "Aww.Thanks Drew.I wrote a song down that has piano.Do you want to hear it?"Drew said, "Yes!Of course!" May said, "Same bed,but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio,but it don't sound the same. When our friends talk about you,all it does is just tear me down. 'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name. It all just sounds like Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh. Mmh,too young,too dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours when I had a chance. Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancing but he's dancing with another girl. My pride,my ego,my needs and my selfish ways. Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life. Now I never,never get to clean up the mess I made,oh. And that haunts me every time I close my eyes. It all just sounds like Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh. Mmh,too young,too dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance. Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancing but he is dancing with another girl. Although it hurts,I'll be the first to say that I was wrong. Oh,I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes. But I just want you to know. I hope she buys you flowers. I hope she holds your hand. Gives you all of her hours,when she has the chance. Take you to every party 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance. Do all the things I should've done. When I was your girl. Do all the things I should've done. When I was your girl.So how was it??Drew??"Drew said, "You sing so beautiful that my heart sang along too."May said, "Thank you Drew."Drew said, "If our kid is a girl,I hope she plays instruments beautiful and sings beautiful as well like her mother."May said, "Hopefully."

1 month passed since the announcements.May and Drew picked to best baker,decorator,and food maker.May picked Misty Ketchum,Dawn Shinji,Solidad Freeman,and Serena Nunez for her bridesmaid and Drew picked Ash Ketchum,Paul Shinji,Harley Freeman,and Clemont Nunez for his best man.

1 month and a half since Princess May went to live with King Andrew.Prince Max Maple had his best friend name Prince Robert Lopez from Root flower kingdom came over to talk with Prince Max.Prince Robert said, "You know that Princess May from Petal Rose is pregnant with King Andrew's child.And Princess May and King Andrew are getting in 1 month.Amd Princess May will become the Queen of Roseland."

Princess Max said, "No."Prince Robert said, "Now you know.Bye!"Princess Max was upset and crying.After one hour,it was dinner that for the family.King Norman,Queen Caroline,and Prince Max were eating.Prince Max said, "You know that Princess May from Petal Rose is pregnant with King Andrew's child.And Princess May and King Andrew are getting married in 1 month and Princess May will become the Queen of Roseland."King Norman said, "We will visit her when she has her baby.While were being at it,we can write her family a card and give them a present from us of when she was young.Max,you know that when Princess May was around 4 years old,she used to played with the King of Roseland.That mean that May and Andrew were childhood friends until May's fifth birthday.Prince Drew got her stuff.She still has some stuff,so we're going to give them to her and her husband."Queen Caroline and Prince Max said, "Yes."

It was that day of day.Princess May was going to become to queen of Roseland and she was going to marry King Andrew.Drew was so happy that he was able to start a family already.May wasn't sure about this.But she made a deal with Drew.Her bridesmaid Misty Ketchum ask her, "May are you alright?"May said, "Ya."May's other bridesmaid Dawn said, "King Andrew is a lucky guy."The other bridesmaids said, "Ya he is.Since May is beautiful too,both of them will have cute kids."May froze.Dawn ask her, "May are you keeping a secret from us?"May said, "I'm pregnant with Drew's kid."The bridesmaids said, "Aww.Does he know about this?"May said, "Yes."Shortly the wedding started.Misty and Ash Ketchum were together.Dawn and Paul Shinji were together.Solidad and Harley Freeman were together.Serena and Clemont Nunez were together.The kid that hold the rings was Daniel Shinji and the kid that throw the flowers was Peggy Shinji.The kids were from Dawn and Paul Shinji.The last person to enter the church came inside.Princess May was walking down the hall while everyone look at her in the wedding gown.King Drew saw her and blush.In his mind, "Princess May is beautiful and perfect today.I know this is the girl I want to spend my life with.I will give her the best husband and family she will have for her entire life."In reality,Drew smiled at May and took her hand as she was stepping into the stage.After changing rings,May had to sign a paper to say that she was the Queen of Roseland.May got the pen.She froze.Until Misty Ketchum told her, "May,hurry up."May unfroze and sign the paper.The priest said,I am now introduce you to the New Queen of Roseland!All hail Queen May Hayden!And now you may kiss the bride!Drew kiss May.Everyone was clapping and saying, "Congratulations!"After Drew kiss May,May fainted.Everyone said, "Queen May!"Drew said, "MAY!!!!"

It's been 2 hours since May fainted.Until she finally woke up.Drew saw her wake up and said, "May's finally awake.Thank goodness.Don't you ever do that again.You scared me to

death."May said, "I won't.I promise."After that accident,they went down to enjoy the party.

7 months passed,May give birth to a healthy baby girl named Andrea Hayden.When May had her,King Drew announced that the new royalty was finally in this world.Everyone was so happy,that they choose to bring the newborn princess a present.Everybody fell in love with Andrea Hayden.

The kingdom of Petal Rose heard the news and told the royal family.They choose to visit Roseland and see their family.They got there and ask the servant Jasmine if she can take them to the highness bedroom.Jasmine said, "Yes."

Jasmine told May and Drew that some visitors were going to enter there bedroom.Drew said, "Bring them in."When the visitors entered,May started to feel bad.Drew hold tight to May.Jasmine left so they can talk.Norman said, "Were here to give you guys stuff,see our family members,and so a few

things."Drew said, "Say away."Max said, "We just wanted to tell you guys that we love how May saved her Kingdom.We heard so much about you guys."Caroline said, "May and Drew,talk good care of your daughter and the Hayden

family."Norman said, "We just hope you guys have a wonderful life with each other.Also Max has a gift for you guys.Open it up,when we leave.Well we have to go now.Thank you for everything.Drew and May,you bought us a granddaughter that we will never forget.So long May and Drew."Max said, "Wait!I want to see my niece."Max saw Andrea Hayden and said, "She's so beautiful like her mother and father."May said, "Aww.Thank you Max."The Maple family got one last look of the family in front of them and started to feel sad.The family said, "Bye May."May's family left and May and Drew open the gift they got them.

"Dear Hayden Family,

we just want to wish you guys a good luck life.We may be far away from each other,but we will have each other in our hearts.We appreciate what May did for us.She choose to marry you then having her entire kingdom being destroyed.We thank you for bring us a granddaughter and another life.We hope you guys take good care of yourself.

Love ,The Maple Family

May started to cry.Drew hold on tight to her.He told her that there was a few gifts for them.May and Drew saw them and went into surprise.They were gifts of May's and Drew's past.There was a picture of them playing in the forest.Some of the gifts that were in there,they kept them for memories.When they finish seeing all of the gifts,they put them in a box for memories.

Many years have pass,May and Drew started a family.They had twins.There names were Matthew and Michael Hayden.The family of 5 were so happy that they choose to stay together forever and ever.


End file.
